Y1M7 : Ash's point of view Before the competition
by Celia-chan
Summary: Ash decides to come back to compete in the Indiguo League. But everything won't go as well as expected.


Y1M7 : Ash's point of view : Before the competition (a)  
  
This one is going to be long.  
  
Disclaimer : you've enough common sense to know that Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak ... but I do own   
  
my story, my characters ...  
  
Note :  
  
And as usual, I hope my mistakes don't make you cry, or frighten you or anything wrong..., you've got the idea. The   
  
tenses are so confusing...  
  
---------------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
---------------------------  
  
Y1M7 : Ash's point of view : Before the competition (a)  
  
" I am not against the fact you go to the Indigo League. But why have you tell everybody your projects ? cries out   
  
Misty against me.  
  
I laugh nervously. She isn't wrong. If I haven't boasted, we wouldn't be in a hole once more. Team Rocket, no, not   
  
Team Rocket, it is officially dead but some of its ex-members, angry with me have promised to catch Pikachu.   
  
Fortunately, the members of Neo Team Rocket are less inventive than Jessee, James et Meouth. But falling for the   
  
seventh time in a hole isn't enjoyable.  
  
Misty isn't really happy, well, more exactly, she's furious. I step back...  
  
" PIKA !!! ", shouts my dear Pikachu, who sends me a lot of electricity because I've walked on his tail.  
  
I'm a little shocked but I will be fine in a moment. I collapse but Misty doesn't want to let me rest a little,   
  
she shakes me.  
  
" Now, Ash, the so great Pokemon master, how do we get out of this hole ? " she asks.  
  
I love when she says in that way I'm a good Pokemon master :( .... Why does she always recognises my talent when she   
  
wants me to do something difficult, it's unfair because a compliment is no more a compliment. But it's true that this   
  
hole is really huge, the biggest hole I have ever seen and I have seen lots of.  
  
" So, do you have an idea, now ? "  
  
Maybe if she stops shaking me, I would. Why haven't I taken any flying pokemon ? I'm stupid, but I'm in a familiar land   
  
and I couldn't imagine some people would be crazy enough to dig so many holes and especially such a huge one.  
  
" Are you all right ? " asks a voice which I find a little familiar.  
  
We look up. A young red-haired man is there with a pikachu and a charizard.  
  
" Richie ? ", I ask.  
  
" Yes. Ash and Misty, right ? Oh, I've forgotten Pikachu. "  
  
" Yeah ", we all three answer. Not actually true, Pikachu has said "Pi", but "yeah" was what he has meant :).  
  
He throws us a rope, so we're quickly out of the hole. We're lucky Richie is resourceful, I mean there's not a lot   
  
of people who keep a rope with them, is there ?  
  
" Why have you taken this way ? " he asks us.  
  
" To go to the Indigo Plateau. " I answer a little startled, isn't it obvious ?  
  
" It's not what I mean. The point is the way that's 200 meters away at the right is safer because it seems some   
  
people have already fallen in the holes. So you just have to avoid them. " Richie explains.  
  
*  
  
**********************************  
  
*  
  
Yes, I'm going to participate to the Indigo League. Of course, I'm now a Pokemon Master but it is written nowhere   
  
that Pokemon Masters aren't allowed to compete, is it ?  
  
We walk on the road Richie has indicated us. I wonder who are the poor people who have fallen on these holes. With a   
  
so great number of holes, I think they must be at least ten. I thank them mentally.  
  
I talk with Richie. We have so many things to say to each other. Misty listens at us, she's nice enough to not   
  
correct what I say. And Pikachu and Sparky walk quickly and play at the same time.  
  
" Hey, look at this ! says Misty. She shows us a pile. It's composed of bunches of flowers and boxes.  
  
" A trap. " I say.  
  
" It isn't logic, if it was a trap, why these wonderful flowers ? I have got an idea. You go and see, Ash and we   
  
stay here ", says Misty.  
  
Great idea, I act as a guinea pig, but I don't have any choice. Why girls are so interested in flowers ? Pikachu   
  
has preferred to stay with the others. I move the boxes. Well, that's only flowers, chocolate and candies boxes.   
  
Nothing surprising has happened yet. I wonder why somebody has left these things here.  
  
"Lovely flowers", says Misty taking a bunch of flowers. They are all now near to me.  
  
But before she smells the scent of the flowers, Richie says :  
  
" The flowers, chocolates and candies may be soporific. "  
  
Ok but these candies and chocolates seems so appetising . But we have to leave all these things on the road.  
  
*  
  
**********************************  
  
*  
  
We've arrived in Indigo Plateau without mishap. It's strange there were people who were waiting for something, I   
  
don't think it's for the flame because it's going to be here in two days but maybe they want to have the best   
  
places.  
  
" Let's buy some ice-cream ", I propose.  
  
" Of course, that's the first thing a Pokemon master must do ", Misty says ironically.  
  
" So you don't want ice-cream, but I was going to pay. "  
  
" You know I am joking, Ash. So let's go, I would really like orange juice too. "  
  
I think I can cope now most of what she says.  
  
So we now sit in front of a table. We all have one ice-cream cone, even Togepi. It has slept in Misty's bag during all the walk. Sometimes, I'm really happy it isn't my   
  
pokemon. It's such .... well a baby.  
  
There are a lot of people close to us. I can hear them talking but it isn't generally very interesting. But I hear   
  
a conversation I wish Misty hasn't heard. She's taking care of her baby pokemon and fortunately the two ladies change   
  
their topic of conversation. It seems I'm the only one that have heard these words :  
  
... a perfect match. "  
  
" But they are so young, aren't they ? "  
  
" Oh but Gary Oak is mature. "  
  
" I wonder who is his fiancee. She's said to be lovely. "  
  
" Yes, she's so beautiful. I saw them arriving this morning. I think I've already seen her somewhere. "  
  
" But you have no memory for faces, have you ?  
  
" No, it's really embarrassing. Have I told you ... "  
  
I can't believe Gary is engaged. I truly can't believe it. He's only 16. I am 16. And Misty ...  
  
" I must go ", I say quickly. " You can stay here, I'm going to the Pokemon Center, I have something really important to say to Professor Oak. Stay here Pikachu. "  
  
They're all very surprised. Pikachu usually stays with me.  
  
*  
  
**********************************  
  
*  
  
I've rushed to the Pokemon Center but in my race, I've noticed someone. An old member of Team Rocket, I think his   
  
name is Brad. I've decided to follow him. After a walk of ten minutes, he has entered into a building. I hesitate.   
  
Should I go into ? It could be the headquarters of a new criminal organisation. Someone touch me. I freeze. Have I   
  
been spotted ?  
  
" Pika ? "  
  
Oh, it's only Pikachu, Misty and Richie. I have been so focused to follow Brad discreetly, I haven't noticed I've   
  
passed in front of the ice-cream shop, so my friends have followed me.  
  
---------------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
---------------------------  
  
Comments, questions are welcome.  
  
In this story, there's nothing to guess. 


End file.
